Some Impossible Things Are Impossible
by sammyscage
Summary: Nothing is impossible, but there are some things that are...but is there? Do true impossible things really happen? Alisha Thompson finds out they can. The world of the Supernatural isn't one wishes to be stuck in, no matter how much they love them characters, its bloody and sad, and Alisha is stuck in that world. With no way of getting home.


A/N: This is my first story on this site, and reviews are always love, because I know what you think of the story. I'll respond to every review, and I have anonymous reviews turned on. Spoilers for most of season eight, not counting 8x22/8x23! So be warned before you read~.

For Alisha Thompson? The impossible really happened to her. Before her life changed forever, Alisha was a college student studying in mythology. She was twenty three, a round face with a button nose, a tiny mole on her left cheek, with dark almond shaped eyes and waist length dark wavy brown hair. She lived in a apartment room with her roommate Katie Sanders who was studying to be a English teacher. Both of them were attending Pacifica Graduate Institute.

Alisha blinked as a flash of light suddenly entered her vision, she blinked several times, and rubbed her eye lids. She'd been waiting for Katie to get out of class so they could go get pizza and bring it back to their dorm. When the spots vanished from her eyes she nearly rolled her eyes. Sarah had taken a picture of her. Alisha had no problem having her pictures taken but she didn't like camera flashes they had always bothered her, and Sarah knew that.

"Shit, sorry Alisha, I thought I had the flash off." Sarah apologized as she flipped a switch and began taking more pictures of Alisha. Alisha followed Sarah as she moved around her, the sound of the camera clicking as her friend took more pictures of her. Alisha turned her head to the side, narrowing her eyes.

"Sarah why are you taking my picture?" Alisha asked. Sarah grinned and Alisha began to fear that Sarah was going to put her on a dating site again, like last time. The last time Alisha had been put on a dating site she'd been messaged by a guy in Russia who couldn't speak English, had several prostitutes on the side, and was married.

"You are not putting me on a dating site again. My obsession with fictional characters has nothing to do with my love life...ah! Don't you say 'lack there of'." Alisha pointed at her before backing away as Katie bounced towards her. Katie was dark skinned with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a oval shaped face, adorable tiny freckles lining her cheeks and a button shaped nose. Sarah was dirty blonde, green eyed, a bit on the heavy side, had a round face, with a pointed nose.

"You do have a "lack there of" a love life Alisha, when was the last time you dated?" Sarah asked as she caught up to them. Alisha's mouth turned upwards as she looked at Katie who was smirking.

"I had a boyfriend two years ago, and I've been on several dates since then. I just want to get my life in order, get my ph.D, and start teaching as a mythology professor, I want to travel and then get a love life." Alisha replied. Sarah rolled her eyes as she put her camera away.

"Or you're just to busy obsessing over Supernatural." Sarah retorted. Alisha stopped and stared at her, before laughing and rolling her eyes when she saw Sarah wasn't serious.

"I don't obsess over it." Alisha responded sniffing while flipping her hair. Katie laughed as Sarah huffed and walked away, heading towards her apartment.

"We have two weeks off for Spring Break, what do you want to do?" Katie asked as she unlocked the door and walked in, tossing her bag on the small couch in their room. while Alisha shrugged off her jacket and then pulled her long sleeved white shirt off, leaving only her black tank top on.

"We can go to the beach house my family has? Stay there for a week and then go wherever for the next week?" Alisha shrugged as she jumped onto her bed, and then laid down.

"Wait your family has a beach house?" Alisha laughed as her friend glared at her while pulling out her laptop.

"Yeah, but I really just want to stay around here, I don't feel like doing anything for Spring Break." Alisha sighed. Katie nodded in agreement, both were tired from studying and exams. A few minutes later as she heard music resonate from Katie's headsets, Alisha felt her eye sight closing. Alisha felt her heart leap, nearly, out of her chest when she was woken up by loud thunder, she sat up and grabbed for her phone, blinking as the bright light from the phone hit her eyes, she saw that it was nearly eleven at night.

"Katie you ass, why'd you let me sleep this long?" Alisha asked as she stepped out of bed. She rolled her eyes when she heard Katie's soft snort. Feeling her stomach growl and seeing hardly any food in the refrigerator as she walked out of their shared bedroom(it was a one room apartment with two beds in one room which Alisha had moved in there) she slipped on a sweat shirt and sweat pants, put on her running shoes, grabbed her umbrella, and purse. She made sure to lock the door as she walked out towards her car.

She looked back at her small apartment, never knowing it was the last time she was going to see it, she got into her car and drove away.

End note: Sam and Dean will be in the next chapter~ pls drop a review and tell me what you think~ also know its short, buts is six thirty a.m and I haven't slept it.


End file.
